callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operator
Operator is a feature in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is where the player customizes their soldier, Calling Card, Emblem, chooses or creates a Clan, checks their Combat Record, customizes their Exoskeleton, and more. Customization The player is provided a soldier to customize upon starting multiplayer, where they can select the gender and outfit for that soldier. Both gender selection and outfit choice can be changed from within the customization menu. Upon creating a soldier, the player is given the option to customize the eyewear, headgear, vest (loadout), tops (shirt underneath the vest), gloves, pants, knee guards, boots, and exo suit. In addition, the gender of the soldier provides options to change the soldier's head. Note that these changes are completely aesthetic and do not provide any statistical advantages in multiplayer mode. Additional gear can be unlocked through the campaign, Exo Survival mode, by earning supply drops, and completing challenges in multiplayer. Playercard The playercard system provides the player with the ability to further customize their characters in multiplayer. The system is broken down into two sub-systems: * Emblems: allows the player to fully customize a symbol that will be placed throughout the soldier's gear and weapons in an interactive menu. * Calling Cards: allows the player to select a pre-made card that will be accompanied by the player's emblem to be shown to opponents during kill-cams to denote the player that killed them. Additional symbols for the emblem menu can be unlocked by completing challenges or by impressive gameplay such as scoring headshots and multi-kills. Challenges The challenge system will allow a player to earn additional unlocks for their operator, weapons, playercards, emblem symbols, or even massive experience (XP). There currently are eight categories of challenges in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: # Weapons: Comprised of many subcategories of the various weapon classes, weapon challenges require the player to make skillful use of their weapons during multiplayer matches. Rewards for such gameplay can be additional unlocks such as weapon attachments, unique camouflage, and more. # Exo: Comprised of challenges that require the player to utilize the mechanics of their Exo suit. Some examples are utilizing the exo launcher (grenades), exo abilities such as cloak and overclock, and exo movement such as double jump and exo strafe. # Operations: categories that are comprised of infrequent events that occur during multiplayer. Some examples of such challenges would be destroying a car to kill an opponent or by killing an opponent with thrown-back grenades. # Game Modes: various challenges that revolve around the gametype that the player is currently involved in. An example of such would be to kill 50 players that are carrying your flag in the Capture the Flag gametype. # Attachments: challenges that test the player's ability to successfully use the various weapon attachments unlocked in multiplayer. Examples include scoring kills while aiming down the sight with a red dot attachment. # Scorestreaks: challenges that involve the use of scorestreaks such as obtaining assists while using the UAV or acquiring kills with the remote turret. # Perks: challenges that involve the use of perks such as killing opponents while using Lightweight or surviving explosions with Flak Jacket equipped. # Wildcards: challenges that involve skilled use of wildcards assigned in the multiplayer create-a-class. Examples of such are scoring kills while using a secondary weapon with two attachments and obtaining kills while playing a class that has two perks chosen from perk group three. Combat Record The combat record is a tool that records the player's progress and performance in their multiplayer career. It is comprised of many sub-menus: * Career: shows player statistics such as total time in combat, total kills and deaths, overall accuracy, and more. * Game Modes: shows player performance in each of the various game types. * Weapons: displays player performance and how well a weapon is used in gameplay. * Exo Launcher: displays how well the player has utilized items such as the various grenades and thrown drones. * Scorestreaks: statistics that encompass the skilled use of scorestreaks. * Medals: displays how many times a player has earned a specific medal throughout their multiplayer career. Leaderboards Displays how well the player has performed compared to other players around the world in respect to career or in a specific game mode. Clans Allows the player to join or manage a clan if they choose to participate. It provides options such as customizing the clan tag, background, or other details. Prestige Allows a player to reset their rank back to level one upon reaching level 50. This allows the player to earn specific rank emblems they would be unable to earn, otherwise. Gallery Create-An-Operator Customisation 2 AW.png|Customizing a character. Create-An-Operator Customisation 1 AW.png|More of character customization. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Category:Game Terms Category:Customization